New Dawn
by xXEclipseHeart95
Summary: As Leopardpaw learns the way of a warrior, she must learn who to trust, and who not to trust. She is destined to be great and lead ThunderClan, but dark shadows still lurk around every corner, can the young apprentice face her destiny?
1. Chapter 1: Miserable Day

**Okay, so this is my first fan-fic, so go easy on me please! I have edited this story, but if there are any mistakes please let me, in a nice way!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Miserable Day**

_Leopardpaw woke up in the apprentices'_ den, her sister, Mosspaw, was sleeping on one side of her, and then she had her brother, Blackpaw, on the other side. Leopardpaw raised her head and let out a huge yawn. She sat up and gave her brown grey tabby chest a few quick licks.

She poked Mosspaw with her paw "Get up," she hissed "If we don't get up then Clawstripe and Flamecloud will have us cleaning the elders for ticks all day!" Mosspaw grunted then sat up and quickly groomed her ruffled grey and white fur. Blackpaw was already starting to stir in his nest, so Leopardpaw decided to just leave him.

Leopardpaw and Mosspaw padded out of the apprentices' den and headed over to the fresh-kill pile, but before Leopardpaw could grab herself a vole or mouse, she heard her mentor, Clawstripe calling her over.

Leopardpaw sighed then padded over to her mentor "Hello Clawstripe. Do you have a mission for me?" Leopardpaw jumped up and down with excitement "Yes Leopardpaw," He let out a _mrrow_ or laughter "I want you to scout ThunderClan territory, and find as much prey as you can before Sunhigh." Clawstripe explained. Leopardpaw nodded then ran out of camp.

Leopardpaw stopped at the top of the hill and looked down on her camp, then she began to pad her way to the Hunting Grounds, there was always lots of prey scuffling around there. Once she reached the Hunting Grounds she had already caught the scent of mouse.

She spotted the tiny grey brown creature eating some seeds under a root. Leopardpaw dropped into the hunters crouch, she crept forward, placing one paw in front of her as lightly as she could, not making a sound, once she was in striking range she pounced and killed the mouse with a swift bite to the neck.

Leopardpaw put some dirt over her prey, and then began scenting around for some more prey.

It was almost Sunhigh and Leopardpaw was on her way back to camp. She had caught a mouse, two voles, and a squirrel. She pushed her way through the thorn barrier that led to ThunderClan camp, when she got into camp it seemed quiet except for Mossheart, a queen, basking in the sunlight with her two kits, Serenitykit and Faithkit , she also saw her mentor talking to Flamecloud and Mosspaw has just came out of the elders den with moss in her jaws.

Leopardpaw padded over to her mentor and dropped her prey at his paws "How's that for prey?" She meowed cheerfully "Great job, Leopardpaw! Where did you hunt?" Clawstripe sounded very pleased, Leopardpaw's eyes shown with pride "I hunted at the Hunting Grounds, then on my way back I caught the squirrel" She mewed, kneading the ground with her forepaws "Great job again Leopardpaw. Now you deserve a nice rest and some fresh-kill" Clawstripe purred then padded away.

Leopardpaw grabbed her fresh-kill then placed it in the fresh-kill pile. She grabbed the vole she had caught and finished it within a few famished bites. "Timberstar! Timberstar!" An alarming yowl came from just outside the camp.

Leopardpaw jumped to her paws and pricked her ears. Almost all the cats were out of their dens, fur bristling. Timberstar was on the Great Rock, looking down to see what was going on. Within heartbeats Rockspots, Gingerfur and Skyclaw came rushing in with a unknown cat in the middle of their patrol.

Leopardpaw picked up the unknown cats scent. Loner. As the loner passed she hissed, she didn't like loners on her territory. The loner seemed unbothered by all the angry yowls and hostile glares.

"Well, what have we here?" Timberstar asked. "A loner, we caught him on our territory, Timberstar." Rockspots explained.

"I see. What is your name, loner" Timberstar asked, the loner flicked his ears "Bramble." He responded.

"Well then, Bramble, what where you doing on ThunderClan territory? I'm sure you've heard of the Clan Cats?" Timberstar looked down at Bramble.

All the cats came around to see what was going on, Leopardpaw came up so she was just behind Bramble. "I was hunting, nothing big." he shrugged.

Leopardpaw's eyes widened, no cat spoke to the leader like that! "I see. For tonight you will stay in camp, and then tomorrow we escort you away from the ThunderClan territory. Leopardpaw, Mosspaw! Take Bramble to a nest, then grab him fresh-kill." Timberstar ordered.

Leopardpaw sighed then nodded "Alright, come on Bramble" Leopardpaw grumbled then flicked Bramble on his flank to indicate to follow her.

Leopardpaw led Bramble to a makeshift den. Mosspaw was fetching him some fresh-kill.

Bramble laid down in his nest. "Mouse-brain," Leopardpaw spat at Bramble "Don't ever talk to a leader like that! He could have your tail!" She growled. "Sorry, I'm not used to living in a Clan." Bramble looked up, gazing into Leopardpaw's eyes.

"Obviously, anyway get some rest your leaving tomorrow, first thing." She meowed looking away from his burning amber gaze, Leopardpaw stalked away, while Mosspaw set a mouse at his paws then quickly followed Leopardpaw into the trainees 'den. Leopardpaw curled up in her nest, and sleep quickly took her.

Leopardpaw awoke to an empty apprentices' den, and it looked like almost Sunhigh! _Mouse-dung!_ She thought to herself, she wanted to go on the escort to take Bramble out of the territory.

She sat up and walked out of the apprentices' den, to find Bramble still here! "What's he still doing here?" Leopardpaw growled.

"He wants to join the Clan," Clawstripes voice sounded from beside her. "Ha! Like Timberstar will do that!" Leopardpaw scoffed.

"Well, you never know with Timberstar." He shrugged, then Timberstar yowled out the usual addressing for a Clan meeting, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Great Rock for a Clan meeting!"

Cats started to gather around, their fur bristling at the sight of Bramble still here. "Alright everyone, I have decided to let Bramble stay, because ThunderClan needs strong young warriors." Timberstar explained, yowls of protest filled the camp.

"We can't let him stay here!" She heard Rockspots, one of the newest warriors yowl out. "Enough!" Timberstar lashed his tail.

"Bramble will stay and learn to become a warrior. For now he will keep his name Bramble, and then when the time comes I will give Bramble his warrior name," murmurs of agreement sounded around Leopardpaw, though some where still casting hostile glares at Bramble.

"Um... Excuse me, Timberstar, but my father was Clan-born, and he already taught me to hunt, and fight, so..." Bramble trailed off, looking at his paws.

"Was he? Hm... Well that will be for me to decide whether he taught you well," Timberstar meowed then flicked his tail and jumped down from the Great Rock.

"Come with me, along with Rockspots and Skyclaw." Timberstar meowed to Bramble and his other warriors, then they padded out of camp.

Leopardpaw watched her leader, Skyclaw, Rockspots, and Bramble leave. She sat there in the middle of the clearing, confused.

What had just happened? Timberstar never lets cats into the Clan, especially loners. She sighed and shook it off. "Leopardpaw! We would like some fresh-kill, please!" Leopardpaw turned her head to see her favourite elder; Flowerleaf, she was always so nice, and she usually wasn't grouchy.

"Of course, Flowerleaf." Leopardpaw purred then went to the fresh-kill pile and grabbed two voles and a mouse.

She trotted over to the elders den, she crawled in and set the prey down. "Here you are." Leopardpaw meowed.

"Thank you," Flowerleaf purred, Flowerleaf grabbed herself a mouse while Scarclaw and Rainshadow grabbed the two remaining voles.

"Rainshadow, do you remember the time when the forest was almost ruled by Fierceheart?" Scarclaw meowed to the brown elder. "Yes, I do, that was a deadly time to be a young apprentice or kit," Rainshadow mewed.

"Fierceheart? Who's that?" Leopardpaw asked, laying down and tucking her paws under her chest. "Well, Fierceheart was a fierce brave warrior, a kind of cat you would want on your side in battle, but she was to ambitious, though no cat could tell, because she seemed, and acted loyal to her Clan and to the Warrior Code, so who could doubt her?" Flowerleaf explained.

"But like I said she was too ambitious for her own good, she wanted nothing more than power, she would kill for power, she would kill her Clan deputy, her Clan leader. Which she did, but she only managed to kill her own sister- who was deputy. Then when she brought these good for nothing crow-eating cats to come and help take over the forest, the leader of them killed her," Flowerleaf dug her claws into her moss nest.

"So, she was killed by her own ambition." Leopardpaw meowed, it wasn't a question. "That's exactly right," Scarclaw meowed, finishing his vole.

"If it wasn't for the leader of those loners the path of the forest would have been red with blood." Rainshadow narrowed his eyes. "Leopardpaw!" Leopardpaw sat up and poked her head out of the elders den and saw her mentor waiting for her in the middle of the clearing, his eyes impatient.

"Coming!" she called back "Gotta go, bye Flowerleaf, Scarclaw, Rainshadow" then she bolted out of the den and headed for her mentor.

It was almost Sunset by the time Leopardpaw, Clawstripe, Mosspaw, and Spottedpelt got back from the hunting patrol. Leopardpaw had caught two mice, while her sister had caught one mouse and a squirrel.

They set their prey down in the fresh-kill pile, and it looked liked Timberstar had just called a meeting, cats where already gathering underneath the Great Rock.

Timberstar was on the Great Rock with Bramble just underneath it. Leopardpaw went to sit in the front of the cats, so she didn't miss anything.

"Cats of LightingClan!" Timberstar began "I have taken Bramble out to the Training Grounds, and let me tell you, he has the skills of a full trained warrior!" Timberstar meowed with satisfaction.

"And his hunting skills are very good as well. So, I guess you where right, Bramble, your father has trained you well." Some cats nodded an approval, others still looked doubtful.

"So it is my honor to welcome a new warrior to ThunderClan! Warriors of StarClan I ask you to look down on this cat and approve that he is a loyal warrior to ThunderClan! By the power invested in StarClan and myself, Bramble I give you your warrior name, from this day forward you will be known as... Brambleclaw!" Timberstar jumped down from Great Rock then rested his muzzle on Brambleclaw's head then nodded to him and flicked his tail and returned to his den.

"Brambleclaw! Brambleclaw!" The Clan chanted, at least they seemed okay with Timberstar's decision.

Leopardpaw looked at Brambleclaw; he did look like a full trained warrior with his dark tabby pelt gleaming in the remaining sun, his strong broad shoulders, his amber eyes.... _Wait a minute! What are you talking about Leopardpaw!_ She thought to herself, she can't be thinking about another warrior like that.

She shook her head and padded over to Brambleclaw "Er... Congrats Brambleclaw," She meowed awkwardly "Thanks Leopardpaw." Brambleclaw nodded then Leaftail and Loudfoot called Brambleclaw over and he padded over to them.

Leopardpaw looked up at the darkening sky. Silverpelt was starting to reveal itself. They sparkled brightly, an indication that there Warrior ancestors were watching over them.

She yawned and headed for the trainees den, hoping to have a well rested sleep. She settled herself by her sister Mosspaw and her best friend, Sunpaw. She closed her eyes, took her tail and placed it over her nose, soon enough sleep claimed Leopardpaw.

* * * * **

The sun was starting to come through the apprentices' den. Leopardpaw raised her head drowsily, it looked like dawn was breaking through, and it had been almost a moon since Brambleclaw joined the Clan.

She yawned and arched her back in a stretch flexing her claws in and out, and then she sat in her nest. She yawned again, then padded out of the apprentices' den and looked around for her mentor, but he was nowhere to be seen.

She twitched her ears, Clawstripe was usually waiting for her by the fresh-kill pile, she padded over to the warriors den and poked her head in, and Clawstripe wasn't there either. Leopardpaw then spotted her mother, Brownpatch, stirring in her nest.

"Brownpatch! Do you know where Clawstripe is?" She meowed to the brown and white warrior. "Yes, he's in the medicine cat den, I'm afraid they were attacked by a ShadowClan patrol, Clawstripe took on two warriors, and he was injured badly," Brownpatch mewed sadly.

"Oh," was Leopardpaw could say. She whipped around then dashed to the medicine cat den, knocking herself right into Brambleclaw, knocking him over, along with herself.

She hissed in frustration. "Mouse-dung!" Leopardpaw spat "Sorry, Leopardpaw, I didn't see you there." Brambleclaw meowed standing up and shaking his dust covered pelt.

"Er.. Yeah whatever, it's fine." she stood up shaking her pelt too then padded off to the medicine cat den. She could feel Brambleclaw's amber gaze burning into her back.

She raced into the medicine cat den to find Clawstripe laying in a moss nest his breathing shallow and slow. "He's in the paws of StarClan now." Leopardpaw turned her head to see the medicine cat, Cindernose.

"I've done everything I could do, we'll just have to wait and see." Cindernose meowed quietly, then Leopardpaw remembered that Clawstripe is the brother of Cindernose, so Cindernose must be trying her hardest.

Leopardpaw padded over to Clawstripe and crouched infront of him. "Clawstripe?" she whispered, the grey tabby stirred in his nest and his eyes opened.

"Leopardpaw, StarClan is calling me," each word seemed like a huge effort. "No! Don't leave your Clan, not yet!" Leopardpaw protested.

"I have to, it's my time. Don't worry, Leopardpaw, I will always be watching." Clawstripe gave one last final breath then he fell silent, his eyes glazed over and he started at nothing.

"Clawstripe!" Leopardpaw wailed. "Leopardpaw, its okay." Leopardpaw turned her head to see Cindernose resting her tail Leopardpaw's shoulder.

"No! He's gone!" Leopardpaw raised her head upward and let out another wail full of sorrow "Leopardpaw, please, calm down." Cindernose meowed gently, and within heartbeats, Brambleclaw, Timberstar and Spottedpelt came rushing into the healers den, confusion on their faces.

Cindernose padded over to them "Clawstripe is dead, Leopardpaw is grieving for him," Cindernose bowed her head. Leopardpaw pushed her nose into her mentors dead body, his body was already starting to get cold.

"Come on, Leopardpaw, we'll take his body out to the clearing so everyone can grieve for him." Leopardpaw turned to see Brambleclaw, his eyes gentle, Leopardpaw sat up then nodded.

"Fine" she meowed curtly, then very gently she grabbed her mentors scruff with her teeth, while Timberstar and Spottedpelt helped her.

They laid her mentors lifeless body in the middle of the clearing, cats started to gather around, then Leopardpaw heard Hawkheart- Clawstripes mate- let out a wail of loss.

Leopardpaw crouched just by her mentors flank. Timberstar jumped up on Great Rock "Cats of LightingClan!" He yowled. "Something terrible has just happened, as you now know... Clawstripe is dead" grief filled the dark gray leaders voice.

"Since Clawstripe is dead, Leopardpaw will need a new mentor," Timberstar explained, Leopardpaw hung her head; she didn't want a new mentor.

"Loudfoot, you are the son of Spottedpelt, and I think you would make a great mentor to Leopardpaw. Make sure you pass down your strength and agility to this young cat," Timberstar flicked his tail then jumped down from Great Rock to pay his final respect for his senior warrior.

Leopardpaw grumbled to herself. "Leopardpaw, today I'll let you rest, and then tomorrow we get to training, okay?" Loudfoot padded over to Leopardpaw "Okay" Leopardpaw sighed.

Leopardpaw watched as Flowerleaf, Scarclaw, and Rainshadow took Clawstripes limp body to the burial grounds. Leopardpaw sighed then headed over to her new mentor, Loudfoot.

She stood right infront of him "Loudfoot, I'm fine to train. I don't need resting." She meowed. "But, Leopardpaw you just lost your mentor, you should wait." Loudfoot meowed gently, Leopardpaw sighed impatiently- she had a bad temper.

"No, I'm fine, Loudfoot. Clawstripe would want me to keep training, instead of sitting all day in camp grieving." And it was true, Clawstripe would be furious if she sat in camp all day, without doing anything.

"Alright, Leopardpaw. Today we'll work on your fighting skills." Loudfoot meowed as he padded toward the camp entrance, Leopardpaw scampered after him.

Loudfoot and Leopardpaw bounded to the Training Hollow. Loudfoot was infront, while Leopardpaw was just inches behind his shoulder.

Leopardpaw was just as big and muscular as Loudfoot, but Loudfoot was also lither and a little smaller than most cats and Leopardpaw was an unusually big cat- muscle wise, and she was taller than all the trainees, at this she had a great advantage point in a battle.

The two cats stopped once they were at the edge of the sandy circle they called the Training Hollow. Loudfoot padded into the center of the clearing then turned and faced Leopardpaw.

"Alright, show me what Clawstripe has taught you" Loudfoot meowed. Leopardpaw was hesitant though, she wasn't sure what to do, then Loudfoot leaped at her knocking her off her paws then pinned her down.

"Now in a battle an enemy would have taken your hesitation and attacked, but would have done more damage, so next time remember not to hesitate" Loudfoot meowed then got off of Leopardpaw then flicked his tail.

"Try again." Leopardpaw scrambled up then shook her pelt then crouched. She crept forward then Loudfoot leaped at her, but Leopardpaw was faster so she also leaped at Loudfoot.

They crashed into each other in mid-air, Leopardpaw was stronger though so when Loudfoot and Leopardpaw crashed in mid-air Leopardpaw brought Loudfoot straight to the ground, knocking the breath out of him.

"How was that?" Leopardpaw meowed, while she pinned Loudfoot down. "T-that was great! Did Clawstripe teach you that?" Loudfoot panted.

"Sure did." Leopardpaw meowed proudly. Leopardpaw got off Loudfoot and let him catch his breath.

"What else did he show you?" Loudfoot's breath was finally back at a normal pace. "Well there was this one move that works pretty well…" Leopardpaw meowed "Okay, then. Show me." Loudfoot tensed, ready for her attack this time.

* * *

**Okay, so what did you think? I'll try and have the next chapter up soon. Please review!!**


	2. Chapter 2: Prophecy

**Okay, so, here is chapter two, to; New Dawn!**

* * *

"_Leopardpaw!" Leopardpaw flicked her ears_ back to hear who had called her. Crystaleyes.

Leopardpaw turned around to go see what the dark grey she-cat wanted. "Yes, Crystaleyes?"

"Could you please go and get the elders fresh bedding? There complaining." Crystaleyes rolled her eyes. Leopardpaw twitched her whiskers in amusement, Crystaleyes was a newly made warriors, so she still acted like an apprentice sometimes.

"Of course," Leopardpaw purred then headed quickly out of camp to the tree where they got there moss for the nests.

She clawed some off then began to roll it back to camp- making sure not to get the moss dirty.

"Ugh!" Leopardpaw grunted, the moss kept falling apart. Then she felt a pelt brush against hers, she turned her head a saw a faint outline of a cat.

"Try picking it up with your mouth" The cat purred. Leopardpaw narrowed her eyes at the cat, trying to see her better. The cat was obviously a she-cat, her pelt was a dark brown ginger with tabby stripes and her eyes gleamed a frosty blue.

The cat nudged her. "Well, what are you waiting for?" Leopardpaw shook her head then picked up the moss, then turned back to the unknown she-cat "Who are you?" Leopardpaw's mew was muffled by the moss.

"Fierceheart." She responded. Leopardpaw dropped the moss. Fierceheart?! Fierceheart was a killer, so why was she helping her with moss?

"I like you, Leopardpaw. I've been keeping an eye on you." Fierceheart meowed, then paw steps sounded from the camp entrance, and then Fierceheart quickly disappeared.

"Leopardpaw! Hurry up, the elders are getting grouchy!" Crystaleyes mew was annoyed. She may be a newly fighter but she was as bossy as a senior warrior!

"I'm coming!" Leopardpaw meowed then grabbed her moss and quickly brushed past Crystaleyes and into the camp.

Leopardpaw was basking in the sun with Brightpaw. The green-leaf sun felt nice on her fur, though all too soon it would be leaf-fall.

Leopardpaw yawned, she was getting tired. _Well a little nap wouldn't hurt, sides Loudfoot said to get to as much rest for tomorrow_. As Leopardpaw was about to close her eyes a yowl came from the nursery.

Leopardpaw's and Brightpaw's head shot up. She pricked her ears forward to see if she would hear anymore. There was no sound coming from the nursery now, only the faint sound of heavy panting.

Just then Cindernose padded out of the nursery, her yellow eyes bright and happy. The cinder coloured she-cat jumped up to Timberstar's den and padded in.

After a few heart-beats Cindernose and Timberstar came bounding down from his den then he went straight to the nursery. Leopardpaw's pelt tingled with excitement; some kits must have been born!

She needed the ground with her forepaws.

A few minutes later Timberstar padded out of the nursery and jumped on the Great rock.

"Cats of ThunderClan! I bring great news for you," Timberstar yowled, but by now most of the Clan had already gathered around Great rock.

"It gives me great pleasure to announce that Wildpath has given two more members to ThunderClan!" Cheerful yowls broke out through the clearing, and Leopardpaw couldn't help but join in.

"Are they she-cats or toms?" Foxtail called out.

"Two she-cats!" Timberstar purred, then he flicked his tail to say that the meeting was over. Cats around Leopardpaw broke out into their own groups and started to talk among themselves.

"I wonder who their father is," Brightpaw's mew sounded behind Leopardpaw. Leopardpaw turned around and nodded at the ginger apprentice.  
"Yeah, same here," Leopardpaw gazed at the nursery. She quickly shook her head then told Brightpaw that they should get some rest.

Leopardpaw settled down in her nest and closed her eyes, wrapping her tail around her nose, but she didn't go to sleep as quickly as she wanted too, the images of Fierceheart kept coming back to her, and she kept wondering why was Leopardfang even bothering with an apprentice?

* * *

She was running through a forest of screeching cats, and angry yowls. Leopardpaw crouched low to the ground, and flattened her ears to her head.

Claws raked her shoulder.

Leopardpaw yowled in surprise then spun around, her lips drawn back in a snarl. A pair of frosty blue eyes stared back her, then the cats pelt and figure became visible.

"Fierceheart?" Leopardpaw gasped.

"Who else would it be?" Fierceheart snapped. "Now, isn't this brilliant? A forest of fighting cats," Her frosty blue eyes gleamed.

"No! This is just a nightmare. A battle like this can't possibly happen," Leopardpaw meowed.

"Oh, but it will" Fierceheart sneered. "Alright now, Leopardpaw, I am offering you training. I can see it in your eyes and your actions; you want to be the best fighter you can be, don't you?" Fierceheart sat down and curled her tail around her paws.

"Yes, of course! I want to be the best fighter _ever._" Leopardpaw lashed her tail.

"Good. Later on, we will meet again." And with that Fierceheart began to disappear until Leopardpaw could only she the frosty outline of Fierceheart's eyes, then she was gone all together, leaving Leopardpaw alone with yowls of fury and pain.

* * *

Leopardpaw's head snapped up, images of her dream still lingering in her mind. Was Fierceheart really going to help her, or was that just a dream? She had no idea. She would just have to find out tonight.

As she sat up, Leopardpaw found herself extremely tired, like she'd been up all night long. She parted her jaws in a huge yawn, taking her paw and rubbing her eye with it.

"What's gotten into you?" Blackpaw's grumpy mew came from beside her.

"What'd a mean?" Leopardpaw meowed, staring down at her brother.

"I mean, that you were kicking all night, you even let out a few yowls!" He lashed his tail. Leopardpaw rolled her eyes.

"Sorry," she mewed, then padded out of the den to see a light fog and the Dawn patrol just getting back.

Leopardpaw was just about to ask her mother, Brownpatch how it went when Timberstar yowled from the Great Rock, with Cindernose beside him. _Huh, that unusual_. Leopardpaw thought.

"Cats of ThunderClan, Cindernose has something to tell us all," he meowed then gestured with his tail for Cindernose to explain.

Cindernose nodded her thanks than took a step forward.

"Cats of ThunderClan," she began, everyone was out of their den now.

"StarClan have shown me a prophecy," gasps broke out around the clearing, the medicine cat never shared this with the Clan, unless it was important, so this must have been important.

"StarClan has told me something I think the whole Clan should know," then the medicine cat's mew became grave, "_There will be One. She will be un-stopple in battle and will quickly race through the ranks of her Clan, until she has finally become what she was designed to be. Fire will destroy her._" Cats around the clearing where staring wide-eyed at Cindernose until finally some cat called out, "_She_? Who's she?" She recognized the voice of, Flamecloud.

"That I cannot tell you, the truth will reveal itself when the time comes," Cindernose meowed wisely. "Ugh, I hate it when medicine cats talk in riddles of some sort." Leopardpaw heard Mosspaw meow to Braveheart.

Leopardpaw shot a look at Mosspaw, which made her quickly be quiet.

Timberstar dipped his head. "Thank you, Cindernose. And as you said, this prophecy will reveal itself in time," Timberstar's eyes shone in the pale light of the morning sun.

Leopardpaw also noticed how old Timberstar looked, his whiskers and muzzle where starting to turn a silver. Though she couldn't tell how many lives he had left, hopefully it was enough so he could still lead his clan for many more moons.

Cindernose flicked her tail, then leaped down from Great Rock. Cindernose padded over to Leopardpaw and said, "Leopardpaw, I'd like to have a word with you," Leopardpaw nodded, then followed the gray she-cat to the medicine cat's den.

"Yes, Cindernose?" Leopardpaw meowed, sitting down inside the she-cats den. Cindernose nodded.

"Leopardpaw, I need you to be careful, you are a strong cat, but also a cat that will do anything to do her best. Don't let things try and help you, you need to do things on your own," Cindernose meowed, Leopardpaw couldn't meet Cindernose's yellow gaze.

"Like I said, be careful of what you do," Cindernose flicked her tail for Leopardpaw to leave.

Just as Leopardpaw was to exit the den she heard Cindernose whisper to herself, "You are too special to StarClan to lose." Leopardpaw was sure she wasn't spouse to hear that. But she ignored it anyway and padded over to her sister, Mosspaw.

Mosspaw purred a greeting to Leopardpaw. "So what did Cindernose want anyway?" Mosspaw meowed.  
"Oh, nothing, she thought I'd hurt my paw, but I haven't," Leopardpaw quickly lied. Mosspaw looked at her sister's paw.

"Why would Cindernose think that you hurt it, it looks perfectly fine to me," Mosspaw observed. Leopardpaw shrugged, feeling uncomfortable with her sister's piercing green gaze on her.

"Well, I guess Cindernose just thought, oh well." Leopardpaw flicked her tail then padded over to the fresh-kill pile and grabbed herself a mouse.

Leopardpaw was lazily grooming her back by the apprentices' den, while Mosspaw and Brightpaw napped. The sunset patrol had just returned and everyone was now dozing off or quietly talking.

New-leaf had been good, but it was only the beginning, hopefully there wouldn't be a drought like the elders had been talking about. Leopardpaw flicked that thought away and put her head on her paws, closing her eyes and dozed off.

* * *

**What did you think? Will Leopardpaw listen to Cindernose? Or will she go and see Fierceheart again? Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Rising War

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile . I've been on vacation, but now I'm back! Here is Chapter 3!  
(And also, I will be adding ShadowClan allegiances!)**

_Leopardpaw was padding through the_ _trees_ with two mice in her jaws. Even though she had been keeping up well with all her duty's she felt exhausted; Loudfoot was making her work twice as hard, always saying "A warrior can never work hard enough," or "A warrior can never try hard enough".

Leopardpaw would have to drag her paws around now; they felt so heavy with tiredness. She also had to pay attention, or her eyes would droop close.

"Leopardpaw!" Someone yowled her name. Leopardpaw dropped her prey and saw Blackpaw, her brother, bounding up to her.

"Go to the ShadowClan border. ShadowClan where on our territory, so we went to drive them off, it turned to a fight, and where out-numbered, so go while I go get reinforcements!" Blackpaw panted then dashed to the ThunderClan camp.

Leopardpaw quickly ran to the ShadowClan border and as she got closer she heard yowls of fury come from her Clan-mates. She pushed her legs faster, wanting to get there to help her Clan-mates.

Leopardpaw flung her-self into the battle, ramming into a small grey apprentice, who was Graypaw. She pinned the grey cat down and dug her claws into the struggling she-cat.

Graypaw somehow managed to wiggle herself out of Leopardpaw's grip. Graypaw crouched infront of Leopardpaw, teeth bared in a snarl. Then she leaped at Leopardpaw, claws extended.  
_  
Dash under her and rake your claws along her underbelly, quickly! _

A voice hissed to Leopardpaw. Leopardpaw quickly did as she was told and dashed under Graypaw and raked her claws along the ShadowClan cats' underbelly, then spun around just in-time to see Graypaw spin around.

_Good, now rise up on your back legs and quickly spin around, slashing out your forepaw's. Do it, now!_

Leopardpaw quickly recognized that it was Fierceheart. Leopardpaw quickly rose up on her back legs and spun around clumsily, only managing to slice Graypaw's nose, but Leopardpaw wasn't quick enough and Graypaw lunged to rake her claws along Leopardpaw's flank.

Leopardpaw hissed then lunged herself at the grey apprentice. Once again Leopardpaw had Graypaw pinned to the ground.

Just then a fierce yowl broke out from the trees and then, Timberstar, Spottedpelt, Brambleclaw and Blackpaw came bursting from the trees, fur bristling. Now the ShadowClan cats were out-numbered.

"Retreat!" Stonetooth, the deputy of ShadowClan, yowled then dashed back into his own territory. Leopardpaw let Graypaw go but not without raking her claws along her back legs.

Graypaw yowled in pain then quickly ran for her side of the border. The rest of the ShadowClan cats fled as well.

"Yeah that's right! Get back to your own side you mangy crow-food eaters!" Leopardpaw yowled after them.

Leopardpaw had never noticed the cats that where here. Rockspots and Brownpatch. Fear gripped Leopardpaw, before the extra patrol came and herself it was only Brownpatch and Rockspots. What if Blackpaw hadn't even came passing by her? What would have happened to her mother and Rockspots? She quickly shook that dark thought away.

She felt someone nudge her shoulder.

"You fought well." Brownpatch mewed, Leopardpaw looked at her mother, her mother's eyes might have been filled with pride but her mew was exhausted. Leopardpaw rested her tail on her mother's shoulder.

"You look tired, and that scratch on your flank doesn't look to good. Go and see Cindernose then get some rest," Leopardpaw meowed; Brownpatch purred then nodded and started to pad into the trees with Timberstar, Rockspots, Blackpaw and Spottedpelt.

Leopardpaw stared out into ShadowClan territory half expecting a new patrol to come out and attack.

"You coming back to camp?" Leopardpaw realized that Brambleclaw has stayed behind to see if she was going to come.

"Oh, um, yeah, sorry" Leopardpaw shook her head then padded after Brambleclaw.

Leopardpaw padded back to camp with Brambleclaw. She noticed that Brambleclaw was slightly limping, but his eyes showed no pain. Brambleclaw twitched his whiskers "That scratch looks nasty, you should go and see Cindernose," Brambleclaw advised.

Leopardpaw slightly raised her chin higher "I'm fine, sides this is nothing compared to what I gave Graypaw," Actually Leopardpaw didn't even feel the sting of her scratch until Brambleclaw had mentioned it.

Brambleclaw nodded "Alright then," he flicked his tail then padded over to the fresh-kill pile.

_Time for a hunting patrol_. Leopardpaw though to herself. She grabbed a mouse and quickly finished it within a few famished bites.

* * *

Leopardpaw was scratching behind her ear with her hind paw. _Mouse-dung, I think I have a tick_. She thought to herself.

"Got a flea, Leopardpaw?" Frostpelt sneered at Leopardpaw. Leopardpaw flicked her tail then narrowed her eyes.

"Of course I don't mouse-brain!" Leopardpaw snapped. Frostpelt really got on her nerves; why couldn't she be more like her daughter, Icebreath, who was actually nice? Leopardpaw sighed, then padded off, annoyed.

* * *

It was now Sunhigh and Timberstar had just called the Clan to order. Leopardpaw sat beside her sister, who was of course sitting beside; Braveheart.

"Cat of ThunderClan!" Timberstar yowled from the top of Great Rock. "We need a plan to invade ShadowClan!" Yowls of agreement surrounded the camp.

Leopardpaw did not join in.

"We have let ShadowClan invade our borders long enough! It is time we did something about it! Sure, we've lost one of our best fighters, but that doesn't mean we aren't strong!" Timberstar's voice shook with anger.

"Yes! We'll show them!" One cat yowled out.

"We'll show them this is our territory!" Leopardpaw stared at Brambleclaw. _How odd for him to speak up, he never does. _Leopardpaw thought to herself.

"So, then it is agreed. Tonight we will go to the gathering, and let them know we will not back down from a challenge!" Leopardpaw sighed, then joined in with the yowling of agreements.

At least she would get to show off her fighting, if it came to a battle.

* * *

"Tonight for the gathering, I will be taking: Blackmoon, Loudfoot, Leaftail, Icebreath, Brownpatch, Flamecloud, Brambleclaw, Foxtail, Braveheart, Leopardpaw, Mosspaw, and along with the deputy, elders and medicine cat," Timberstar announced.

Leopardpaw's pelt tingled with excitement, she loved going to gatherings! This would be her third gathering.

Mosspaw bounded up to Leopardpaw. "I can't believe where going, _again_!" Mosspaw meowed cheerfully.

"Yeah, I know, but Brightpaw doesn't get to go, _again_." Leopardpaw looked over at her friend, who was talking to Gingerfur.

"She'll be fine, Leopardpaw, she younger than us, she'll get to go to others," Mosspaw meowed, flicking her tail.

Leopardpaw sighed, then took a mouse from the fresh-kill pile; she would need her strength if was to stay up most of the night.

* * *

**Okay, don't worry, the Gathering will be the next Chapter! Am I sensing that Leopardpaw has a crush on Brambleclaw? Maybe! ^^ Please review!!!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Gathering

**Here is the Gathering Chapter! Sorry it's so short, I promise the next one will be longer!!**

* * *

"Wow! I don't think I'll ever get used to seeing so many cats!" Mosspaw let out a breath of awe.

Leopardpaw looked at her sister and nodded, agreeing. There were always so many cats! But as Clawstripe used to tell her "Don't get to friendly with them, but get to know them, they might as well be your friends until battle, so know there weakness's."

So from then on Leopardpaw would always keep to herself most gatherings. But at this gathering she wanted to be a bit friendlier, because truthfully, Leopardpaw didn't know a lot of cats.

Leopardpaw padded over to where a group of apprentices who where crouched by a tree stump.

"Then there was this hu- Oh hi!" A grey tabby tom with brilliant blue eyes looked up at Leopardpaw, his blue eyes friendly.

"Hi! Remember me?" A black tom with extremely long legs looked up as well. "Oh, yeah, I remember you, Spiderpaw," Leopardpaw meowed.

"Everyone, this is Leopardpaw, she's from ThunderClan." Spiderpaw sat up, flicking his tail.

"And that's Stormpaw, he's ShadowClan," Spiderpaw pointed his tail to the tom with brilliant blue eyes. "And that's Fishpaw and that's her twin sister, Dazzlepaw, there RiverClan," Spiderpaw pointed his tail to two pretty silver she-cat's who where rather smaller. "And my sister, Birdpaw," He pointed his tail to a black she-cat, she had long legs too, but Spiderpaw was taller.

"Oh, and Birdpaw and I are WindClan," Spiderpaw added. Leopardpaw took in all the names and faces so she wouldn't end up calling another cat by the wrong name.

"Stormpaw was just telling us a story on how his great-grandfather took on three ThunderClan warriors! Cool, huh?" Spiderpaw nudged Leopardpaw.

"Oh, yeah, so cool," Leopardpaw rolled her eyes. Leopardpaw could tell Spiderpaw was just bugging her. "Anyway, enough about that story, we've heard it a million times! Let's tell them about the time you caught a fish bigger then _you_, Fishpaw!" Dazzlepaw meowed, flicking her tail.

Dazzlepaw seemed to like her and her sister to be the center of attention, when Fishpaw was quieter.

"Well, it wasn't _that_ big, Dazzlepaw." Fishpaw muttered, embarrassed. "Oh, come on! It so was, Fishpaw, Shadepelt was so proud of you!" Dazzlepaw meowed, her blue eyes wide.

"Just ignore them; they'll go on about that for _hours_," Leopardpaw jumped slightly at the sound of a new cat. She turned her head and saw a muscular blue/gray tom.

"Oh, sorry, didn't mean to make you jump. I'm Ripplereed by the way, Fishpaw and Dazzlepaw's father," he explained. "I'm Leopardpaw," Leopardpaw meowed, flicking her tail.

"Ah, yes, your Brownpatch's daughter. Good warrior," Ripplereed murmured. Just then Stormstar, the leader of RiverClan called the Clans to order.

"I will begin with the gathering," the RiverClan leader meowed. "Everything is well in RiverClan, the fish are plentiful, and we even have the privilege of having a few water voles. Also, there are two new trainees; Dazzlepaw and Fishpaw!" RiverClan broke out into yowls of congratulations, a few ThunderClan cats joined in, along with a few WindClan but the ShadowClan cats kept quiet.

"That is good to hear, Stormstar," Hazelstar, the WindClan leader, stepped beside Stormstar, nodding her head. Stormstar nodded then stepped back.

"Everything in WindClan is fine, the rabbits are everywhere," Hazelstar seemed very curt at this gathering. Hazelstar flicked her tail, and stepped back.

Just as Blackstar, the leader of ShadowClan was about to step forward when Timberstar stepped infront first and flicked his tail. "_I'll_ go next," Timberstar half growled.

"ThunderClan is thriving, and we also have a new fighter; Brambleclaw!" Yowls from the ThunderClan cats sounded around the clearing.

"But, we have had some problems with our borders," Timberstar growled, looking at the ShadowClan leader. Blackstar seemed un-nerved at the ThunderClan leaders comment.

"Maybe your borders should be more guarded," Blackstar's mew was cool but there was a threatening note to it.

"Maybe you should stay off _our_ borders!" Timberstar crouched, and it looked like the old ThunderClan leader was about to leap at Blackstar.

"Stop!" Hazelstar screeched. "We mustn't break the treaty! Or StarClan will be angry," Hazelstar stared at the two leaders, flicking her tail.

Timberstar stared at the WindClan leader then stood up and flicked his ears.

"This gathering is over!" Timberstar yowled then jumped down from the branch he was sitting on.

All the ThunderClan cats looked at one another then shrugged and followed their leader.

Leopardpaw hesitated for a minute.

What had gotten into Timberstar? He wasn't supposed to act aggressive, only warn them.

"Leopardpaw! Hurry up!" Loudfoot called, waiting at the back of the group, his tail twitching impatiently.

Leopardpaw looked at Blackstar then padded over to her mentor, and as she was following behind Loudfoot she could of sworn she heard Fierceheart whisper, "See? I told you, let the battles begin!"

* * *

**Okay, so what did you think? Is the little prophecy Fierceheart told coming true? We'll see! Review!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5: Let The Battles Begin

**Ahaha, sorry for not updating! Lifes been hetic these past weeks. But here is a new chapter! Enjoy.**

* * *

"Try harder!" Fierceheart hissed.

Leopardpaw grunted then stood up, shaking the dust from her pelt.

"I'm _trying_!" She growled.

"Well, not hard enough! If you keep that up, then you're front paws will be flailing everywhere! You must learn to balance on your back legs!" Fierceheart sat down the flicked her tail.

"Try again."

Leopardpaw sighed but nodded. It had been two moons since the gathering, and Leopardpaw was getting stronger and faster each moon, but with the help of Fierceheart.

Leopardpaw stood on her hind legs thrashing out her front paws, of course flailing everywhere.

"_Mouse-brain_! How hard can it be to keep your balance?" Fierceheart growled, standing up.

"Then you do it!" Leopardpaw retorted.

Fierceheart nodded then stood on her hind legs, thrashing out her forepaw, spinning around, and sliced Leopardpaw's flank with her claws.

Leopardpaw jumped back with a yowl of pain, but then she gave a yowl of rage and leaped at Fierceheart.

The two she-cats where rolling around, trying to get an attack on the other. Each time Leopardpaw tried to thrash out, or aim a blow, she would miss.

Finally, Fierceheart shoved Leopardpaw off her, shaking her pelt.

"I guess that was a little better- but, you were blinded by rage. Learn that if you are too angry, you'll be too clumsy. Now learn to control your emotions and just focus on your victim." Fierceheart sat down again.

Leopardpaw's flanks heaved. How could she not be angry with her opponent if they just slashed open your flank?

"Do you understand?" Fierceheart flicked her ear, her blue eyes like frozen chips of ice.

Leopardpaw nodded. "Yes, I understand. I'll be better next time." Leopardpaw promised.

"I should hope. Now, next time we meet, I'll be… busy with something else. So I've asked a "friend" to come and train you. He's harder than I am, so be prepared." And with that, the brown ginger she-cat turned and padded away, once again leaving Leopardpaw in the forever darkness of The Place of No Stars.

* * *

"Get up!" Someone hissed in Leopardpaw's ear, poking her flank.

Leopardpaw grumbled, then opened one to see it was Brambleclaw.

She grumbled then opened her other eye, sitting up. "What do you want?" Leopardpaw yawned.

"Timberstar's calling a meeting and- Hey! Why are you bleeding?" Brambleclaw exclaimed, looking at the long scratch along her flank that Fierceheart had given her.

_Uh-oh._ Leopardpaw thought to herself.

"Um.. Er.. probably just some thorns in my nest.. I'll remove them later." Leopardpaw mumbled, turning around to rasp her tongue along the scratch.

Once Leopardpaw gave herself a quick wash, she padded out of the apprentices den and out to the bright Green-leaf sun.

"Cats of ThunderClan! Today, we have a very special day," Timberstar yowled, once Leopardpaw found a place by her sister, Mosspaw.

"Mossheart's kits are to become apprentices today!" Yowls of excitement surrounded the camp. "Serenitykit, Faithkit, please step forward."

The two twin she-cats stepped forward. There long brown tabby pelts shone in the sunlight, and their green eyes sparkled.

"Serenitykit, you have shown that you are ready to become an apprentice. So, from this day forward you shall be known as, Serenitypaw! Your mentor will be Leaftail," Timberstar looked at Leaftail.

"Leaftail, you may be smaller than a normal sized warrior, but you have the skills and the courage of ten warriors, pass them on to Serenitypaw." Leaftail nodded, determination blazed her soft green eyes.

Timberstar looked down at Faithkit. "Faithkit, you as well have shown you are ready to become an apprentice. From this day forward you shall be known as Faithpaw! Your mentor will be, Brambleclaw!"

Timberstar looked down at Brambleclaw this time. "Brambleclaw, you have not been with the Clan long, but I hope you will pass down your strength and undeniable intelligence to this apprentice." Brambleclaw nodded his bright amber eyes sparkled with excitement.

Leopardpaw couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealously. Why couldn't Timberstar make her a warrior already? She was just as strong and had just as much skills as the most skilled warrior.

Plus, she had wanted to mentor Faithpaw. _Guess that'll never happen_, she though bitterly to herself.

"Hey, Leopardpaw, where going on a hunting patrol, come on." Loudfoot, her mentor meowed, while Foxtail, Leaftail and her new apprentice, Serenitypaw, stood behind him.

Leopardpaw nodded, then padded out of camp with Serenitypaw beside her, well, more like bouncing beside her.

"Wow! Look at that! Oh, and that!" Serenitypaw's high-pitched mew pierced the quietness of the forest.

"Yes, Serenitypaw. Now, be quite, or you'll scare all the prey away!" Leaftail meowed sharply.

Leopardpaw couldn't get over the fact that Leaftail was no bigger than Serenitypaw, who was maybe at Loudfoot's shoulder- _Or, no, she's a little bigger_, Leopardpaw thought, _but she still fights with unbelievable strength._

As the four cats where padding along the river- which on the other side was ShadowClan territory. A ripple of ease passed through Leopardpaw.

What if they had to fight? What about Faithpaw? She barely knew any fighting moves- actually she knew _none_.

"Um, Loudfoot? Can we hunt somewhere else? I don't like being so close to ShadowClan territory." Leopardpaw confessed.

"_Now, how is that going to get you to be a warrior? Running away from your own fears_?" Fierceheart sneered in Leopardpaw's ear, even though the she-cat was un-seen, Leopardpaw could feel her presence.

Leopardpaw couldn't disappoint Fierceheart, "Never mind, we can hunt here," Leopardpaw mumbled.

Then there was a sickening _mrrow_ of laughter from Fierceheart. "_When do you start to listen to me? And why listen to anyone? Are you a push over?_" Fierceheart sneered again.

Leopardpaw ignored her, then padded on, determined to not be bugged by Fierceheart.

* * *

Leopardpaw had caught two mice and one squirrel, which Loudfoot was happy about. Serenitypaw had caught nothing.

"Its fine, Serenitypaw, no one really catches anything on their first hunt," Leaftail soothed.

"I bet Leopardpaw did. And look what she caught! She caught more then _you_, Leaftail!" Serenitypaw meowed, her happy mew no longer happy.

"Well, for one thing Leopardpaw is much older than you, and second, she is very skilled, most likely because she had two mentors, so, she would have learned different techniques." _Make that three mentors_, Leopardpaw added to herself.

By the time they were close to camp, it was almost sunset, and there was a thick smell of blood in the air.

_Blood_? _What_? Leopardpaw stood frozen in her tracks.

"Something bad happened!" She hissed to Loudfoot. Loudfoot looked at her questionably, then sniffed the air.

His green eyes became hard. "The camps been attacked!" Before Loudfoot even finished, she dashed forward- What if something happened to her sister? Or worse, her mother?

"Leopardpaw, Wait!" Leopardpaw heard Loudfoot call after her, but she didn't stop.

She burst through the camp entrance, panting, looking around frantically.

The first thing she saw was Mosspaw, lying down infront of Cindernose, and long scratch along her belly.

Leopardpaw just stared at her sister.

_No, no, no, no_!_ Not her, anyone but her_! She felt a tail on her shoulder, she would have flicked it off, but she was just too shocked to move.

"She'll be okay, Leopardpaw. Cindernose won't let anything happen to her," Brambleclaw's meowed sounded beside her.

"W-what happened?" Leopardpaw whispered, looking at Brambleclaw.

His eyes hardened. "ShadowClan. ShadowClan came and attacked." His voice was also hard.

"Attacked?! For _what_?" Leopardpaw almost screeched in disbelief. _Why would they want to attack _us? _It's us who be attacking _them! Leopardpaw thought angrily.

"How can you be sure that Mosspaw won't die?" Leopardpaw asked Brambleclaw through gritted teeth.

"Because Cindernose won't let that happen," then he added very quietly, "'cause your mother has already joined the ranks of StarClan…" Brambleclaw bowed his head.

Leopardpaw dug her claws into the soil, her eyes blazed with anger. _Why, her_?! _Why my mother, why_?! Leopardpaw shouted silently at StarClan.

Leopardpaw raced over to her mother's now limp body. She pushed her nose into her mother's cold body. Leopardpaw again felt a tail on her shoulder. "All will be well, Leopardpaw. Be strong, for your sister." Leopardpaw turned her head to see Timberstar, his pale yellow eyes unusually sad and for once, they held no pride, only... Loneliness?

Leopardpaw dipped her head to her leader. "Thank you," she mumbled.

The young trainee looked to the sky, and made a silent promise:

_I will have my revenge on ShadowClan, I swear to StarClan._

* * *

**Aww, poor Leopardpaw! Hopefully Mosspaw will be okay too! Review, please!**


	6. Chapter 6: Dark past's&New Beginnings

**Sorry it took me so long to update! Exams, school and blah. But summer is almost here so I'll be able to update more often!**  
**Enjoy!**

* * *

Leopardpaw was lying down in a patch of sunlight, glaring at the ground.

_Stupid ShadowClan_. She thought.

Leopardpaw had been doing nothing for days now, too much in grief to do much. But Mosspaw seemed to be taking it all well.

_Maybe she doesn't understand that Brownpatch is really gone_, Leopardpaw thought, because Mosspaw was younger than her, almost a season.

"Leopardpaw!" Came the sharp meow of Timberstar. Leopardpaw looked up, her leaders eyes once again held pride in them, but the sadness was still there.

"What are you doing?" Timberstar demanded, flicking his tail irritably.

"Umm, lying down." Leopardpaw mumbled, looking down. Timberstar sighed. "Leopardpaw, it's been almost half a moon since your mother died, I know your grieving for her, but you can't just sit _there and do nothing_!" Leopardpaw flinched at her leader's harsh tone.

"Timberstar! Be nice, she doesn't need this right now." Flowerleaf came to stand beside Timberstar. Even Timberstar couldn't disagree with Flowerleaf, she was too respected. Timberstar gave Leopardpaw one last look then stalked off towards his den.

"You know, Leopardpaw, Timberstar is also having a hard time, Brownpatch was a very special cat to him," Flowerleaf meowed then lied down in front of her.

"I remember when your mother was a kit, she was always in the warriors den," Flowerleaf rolled her eyes, "She definitely couldn't wait to be a warrior, always saying she was going to be the best warrior ever, and you know what? She was. I have never seen such a warrior," Flowerleaf's eyes where momentarily glazed over with a memory.

"You know, she was my apprentice." Leopardpaw was shocked at this, perhaps that's why Flowerleaf was always watching Brownpatch or always praising her.

"I think you're not afraid of battle because your mother never was. Just like you," Flowerleaf eyed her, "Just because I don't go out to battles anymore doesn't mean I don't hear what goes on. I heard how you carelessly jumped into that battle with ShadowClan by the border, not even thinking to crouch then spring. But that what also makes you one of the bravest cats I've ever known, especially for an apprentice."

Flowerleaf sighed, "Which is why I think if, Brownpatch was battle ready, just because she wasn't afraid of it, but she wasn't ready for it. That's why I think she was killed, she might not have been scared but she wasn't ready for it." Leopardpaw listened, hearing how her mother used to be, or how she was.

Flowerleaf looked at Leopardpaw. "Another thing about your mother is that she never gave up. Even when everything seemed like nothing would turn out."

Then the elder heaved herself up and padded into the elders den, leaving Leopardpaw staring after her. Leopardpaw sighed then stood up and headed towards the fresh-kill pile. Blackpaw and Mosspaw where crouching together, sharing a mouse.

Leopardpaw wished she had that kind of relationship with Blackpaw. Then something struck her, she didn't even really have a relationship with _any_ cat, only her mother and Clawstripe. And now they were both gone.

Leopardpaw looked up at the darkening sky, one star shone brightly, and Leopardpaw wondered if that was her mother. Leopardpaw looked at Blackpaw and Mosspaw and cleared her throat.

Blackpaw looked up. "Oh, hey Leopardpaw!" Blackpaw said brightly, he was almost a season older than Leopardpaw; he should be made a warrior soon. Mosspaw looked up, her green eyes brightened up.

"Leopardpaw!" Leopardpaw couldn't help but purr, her siblings did like her, but did they love her, like a sibling should? She shook that thought, of course they did!

"Guess what Leopardpaw! Blackpaw's warrior ceremony is today!" Mosspaw meowed, sitting up and licking a paw and rubbing it over her whiskers. Leopardpaw's ear pricked up. "Wow! That's great, Blackpaw!" Leopardpaw couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealously, she was bigger than Blackpaw, but he was older.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own food join here beneath the great rock for a Clan meeting!" Timberstar yowled from the great rock. Cats gathered around, a curious gaze in each cats eyes. _Huh, they must not know about Blackpaw's ceremony today_.

Leopardpaw thought, sitting beside Blackpaw and Mosspaw. "Cats of ThunderClan, I bring great news! Blackpaw please step forward." Timberstar meowed.

Blackpaw took a step forward, his head high. "Blackpaw, you have learned the ways of the warrior, and you have proved that you ready.

"Timberstar then looked to the skies. "StarClan, I ask that you look down on this apprentice and approve that he ready to become a warrior. Blackpaw from this day forward you will be known as… Blackstorm!" Yowls surrounded the camp.

"Blackstorm, Blackstorm!" The Clan chanted. "But, this ceremony is not over," Timberstar meowed.

"Mosspaw," Leopardpaw stared at her leader in disbelief, he was going to make Mosspaw a warrior before her?

"You have trained as a warrior for a little while, but you have told me and Cindernose that, that is not the path you wish." Mosspaw nodded slightly.

"And that you wish to be Medicine cat apprentice. Mosspaw by the powers of StarClan I now name you medicine cat apprentice." Then Timberstar looked at Cindernose. "Cindernose, make sure you pass on your incredible medicine skills and your endless care for the sick and injured." There was a quick silence before the Clan started chanting Mosspaw's name. But for some reason, Leopardpaw could not.

Sunset was crawling closer, the sky was turning a red colour and Silverpelt was starting to reveal itself. Leopardpaw was drowsily sharing tongues with Blackstorm.

She had decided to try and build a strong relationship with Blackstorm, since Mosspaw was now medicine cat apprentice! Just then an alarming yowl came from Foxtail, who was on guard.  
Leopardpaw bolted up, ears pricked forward. Then Foxtail jumped down from his guard post and flicked his tail.

"Never mind, it's just some loner." Then the loner came trotting into the camp, her head and tail held high.

She was actually a strikingly beautiful cat; her face was a dark brown with a white stripe from her muzzle with the middle of her eyes. Her front legs where all white and her tail and back where brown, but her eyes where the most brilliant of blue eyes, even more brilliant than Stormpaw's.

"Well, what is your name?" Timberstar demanded when the loner had reached the middle of clearing and looked up at Timberstar. "Dalila," She said in a quiet voice, but it was heard all through the camp.

"Dalila? Hm, what an odd name," Timberstar observed. Dalila nodded. "Yes, it means gentle."

Timberstar twitched his tail. And from the corner of her eye, Leopardpaw saw Brambleclaw flinch. "Anyway, what do you want?" Timberstar asked. Dalila looked Timberstar right in the eye. "I want Bramble to come back home with me." There was a low growl from Brambleclaw.

"Have you got bees in your brain?" Leopardpaw hissed at Dalila.

Timberstar was angered by this. "What? He's a warrior! Not a rogue!" Timberstar spat at Dalila.

"No, but you have to listen! He's my nephew! I have kits and… and I need help with them!" Dalila seemed desperate now.

"Then where's your mate?" And to Leopardpaw's surprise it was Brambleclaw who spoke, his eyes and mew ice cold.

"I-I don't know. He left me." She hung her head.

"Liar! You don't have kits. You hate kits." Brambleclaw drew his lip in a beginning of snarl. Leopardpaw looked at Brambleclaw with shock; he obviously didn't like his aunt.

"Brambleclaw! You should some respect towards your aunt!" Cindernose scolded. "Respect?" Brambleclaw spat, he seemed enraged.

"She deserves nothing! And believe me when I say that." Brambleclaw glared at Dalila. But Dalila met his stare with the same coolness. "Alright then. I'll just leave."

Then just like that Dalila turned around stalked out of camp. There was a silence in the camp.

Then Timberstar looked at Brambleclaw with a questioning look. "Well, Brambleclaw? What was that all about?" Brambleclaw shook his head then looked up at Timberstar. "I rather not share it," Brambleclaw meowed, his tail drooping. "As you wish." Timberstar nodded then returned to his den.

Leopardpaw watched as Brambleclaw stalked out of camp, his tail and head drooping. Leopardpaw made sure no one was looking than padded after Brambleclaw.

When Leopardpaw found Brambleclaw, he was sitting by the river that divided them from RiverClan territory. Leopardpaw slowly padded up to him.

Brambleclaw turned his head slightly too look at her. "What do you want?" His eyes were wary, expecting her too make a rude remark. "I just came to see if you were okay," Leopardpaw murmured.

"Oh," Brambleclaw turned his head back to the river. "You know… You can tell me what happened between you and your aunt." Leopardpaw meowed.

Brambleclaw hesitated then looked at Leopardpaw, his eyes sparked with anger. "She's not my aunt. She's my mother."

Leopardpaw stared at him with wide eyes. "Your mother? Then why did she say you're her nephew?" Leopardpaw tipped her head to the side. Brambleclaw chuckled darkly. "Because she's a liar. Always has been." He paused a moment then turned his head slightly to Leopardpaw.

"Can I trust you?" he meowed.

"Of course."

Brambleclaw took a deep breath then turned back to the river. "When I was a kit, my mother tried to kill me. She hates kits," He chuckled darkly again, but there was no humor.

"She did end up killing my sister though." Leopardpaw let out a gasp of horror. "Who could be so cruel? Especially to kits!"

"She's… A cruel cat. She's the complete opposite of my father," When Brambleclaw spoke of his father his eyes gleamed. "I only met him a few times, only because my mother wanted nothing more of him. You know, he was a Clan cat."

Leopardpaw purred. "Well, then, we know where you get your loyalties from towards the Clans!" There was a hint of amusement in Brambleclaw's eyes.

"Yes, you could say that. He would always tell me stories when he came- or sneak to come and see me- but he was a ShadowClan cat." Brambleclaw looked at Leopardpaw.

"He wasn't like the ShadowClan we know now, he had a good heart," He paused again.

"But, he had too many unwanted whispers in his ears. He became too ambitious. You know his mother was ThunderClan, so ThunderClan blood does run in my veins." Leopardpaw stared at him in shock. _So, he has ThunderClan blood! Which means no cat could question me if become my mat- Stop that! You should be thinking that right now._ Leopardpaw thought then shook her head.

"What was her name?" Leopardpaw asked, after a minute a silence.

"Fierceheart," Brambleclaw meowed, staring out at the river again. Leopardpaw jumped away with shock.

_Fierceheart? As in the cat that almost destroyed ThunderClan? _Leopardpaw thought.

Brambleclaw looked at her oddly. "Is everything alright?" Brambleclaw asked.  
"Y-yes, I'm fine. But did you say, Fierceheart?" she asked again. He nodded.

"Yes, I did. And I know what you're thinking, but Leopardpaw I will never become like her." His eyes where intense and pleading.  
Leopardpaw blinked. "I know,"

But then Brambleclaw turned away from her, his tail lashing. "You're lying."

Leopardpaw stepped toward him a pressed her muzzled against his shoulder. "Brambleclaw, I trust you with my life." Leopardpaw meowed. Brambleclaw turned his head back to Leopardpaw. And just as he was about to say something, Brightpaw burst through the bushes. "Oh! There you are! Hawkheart has just had kits! Two toms!"

Brightpaw jumped up and now, her eyes bright. "I'm going to be an older sister!" Leopardpaw purred at Brightpaw, then stood up and followed Brightpaw back to camp, with Brambleclaw trailing behind.

* * *

**What did ya think? Let me know! Review!**


	7. Chapter 7: A New Warrior

**Ohmygosh! I am so sorry it took me forever to update... But I've been extremly busy, like busy enough to barley make it on the computer. So, my updates won't be very recent. But here is chapter 7! Yay! Enjoy!**

* * *

Leopardpaw was padding through the dark forest again, looking for Fierceheart, but the she-cat had not been around. Then Leopardpaw saw movement by some ferns and whipped around, ears flat against her head. Even though Fierceheart could be cruel, she always warned her about being alone here, there where cats in this forest that would attack or kill for no reason. A dark figure stepped out of the ferns.

"It's alright, Fierceheart sent me too you." The cat stepped out of the shadows and dipped his head, his amber eyes where hauntingly familiar. Even though there was barley any moonlight, the cats pelt turned from grey to silver.

"Greetings, I am Braveheart." He dipped his head again.

"You're probably the nicest cat I've met here." Leopardpaw meowed. Braveheart let out a dark chuckle- that was also very familiar. "I'm most likely the only nice cat you'll meet here."

"Come," Braveheart beckoned with tail then turned and padded down a path. Leopardpaw scampered after him. When they reached a clearing, there was a small she-cat that was also silver, but she had tabby stripes. She was unusually small, maybe not even 6 moons.

"Leopardpaw, this is my daughter, Frostsoul." The silver she-cat nodded in greeting.

"How did you two end up in the Dark Forest?" Leopardpaw blurted out.

"Some don't always choose to be in the Dark Forest." There was a great sadness in Frostsoul's eyes.

"You mean you two where forced? Why?" Braveheart looked at Frostsoul than back at Leopardpaw.

"Some things are not meant to be shared. Only when the time comes."

Leopardpaw twitched her ears. "So, are we gunna do training?" she asked.

"Not really," Frostsoul twitched her whiskers in amusement. "Where here to warn you."

"Warn me? Of what?"  
Frostsoul's eye darted from left to right then went to Leopardpaw. "Fierceheart may seem great, but you must be careful!" Frostsoul hissed, "Her heart is nothing but darkness,"

Leopardpaw narrowed her eyes. "Why should I believe you? You're no older than a new apprentice!"

"Listen to what she says. She may be young, but she's wiser than you." Came the deep mew of Braveheart, who stood near the edge of the clearing, his tail tip flicking from side to side.

"What Clan do you come from?" Leopardpaw blurted out.

"ShadowClan. Why?"

"No reason. You just seem familiar, that's all." She shrugged, and flicked one ear. Braveheart looked at her oddly, then nodded and started to pad away.

"Did I say something wrong?" Leopardpaw asked Frostsoul, who had a rather amused expression on her face.

"No, no. Actually I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet."

"Figured what out?"

"I think you'll figure that out soon enough." Frostsoul meowed, her frost-blue eyes glittered with amusement. Which made Leopardpaw slightly angry, was there something funny? Something they were keeping from her?

Frostsoul looked up at the forever clouded moon. "It's time you where heading back," she meowed then added, "Remember, Leopardpaw: listen to Cindernose, she knows what she's talking about." Than just like that, Frostsoul began to fade, as did the dream.

"Would you stop kicking, mouse-brain!" Someone hissed furiously in her ear. Leopardpaw blinked open her eyes, and looked around confused.

"W-what?" She mumbled. She looked over to see Brightpaw beside her with an annoying look in her eye.

"You have been meowing and yowling all night! What's wrong with you?" Brightpaw grunted then yawned showing a row of tiny white teeth.

"Bad dream," Leopardpaw meowed, licking a paw then bringing it over her face multiple times. Leopardpaw looked around the den, only her and Brightpaw remained in the den. She jumped out of her nest. "Loudfoot is going to have my tail!"

"Calm down, Loudfoot let you sleep, said you worked hard the other day. But then you have to go on sunigh patrol." Brightpaw sat up and yawned again then lightly padded out of the den, Leopardpaw following slowly.

"Ah! There you are!" Spottedpelt exclaimed when Leopardpaw came to the fresh-kill pile. Spottedpelt was sharing a mouse with Timberstar, who kept quiet.

"Was there something you needed me to do?" Leopardpaw asked.

"Yes. Loudfoot had informed me that he thinks you're ready for your final assignment." There was a pleased look in Spottedpelt's pale green eyes.

"Really?" Leopardpaw's tail shot right up in excitement. Spottedpelt nodded, sat up and curled her tail over her paws neatly. "Now, Loudfoot is out in the forest and is expecting you to bring back a hawk."

Leopardpaw froze. "A hawk? Is he crazy! Most warriors can't even catch a hawk!"

"Yes, I know. But Loudfoot knows you have the skills. He thinks very highly of you."

Timberstar sat up from finishing his half of the mouse. "We all think highly of you, Leopardpaw. Your one of the best apprentices I've seen- And I know you'll be the best warrior." Leopardpaw blinked at her leaders praise- it was so unlike Timberstar to praise an apprentice, especially her.

"Thank you, Timberstar. I'll always do my best." She nodded her thanks, then she turned to Spottedpelt, who flicked her tail, telling Leopardpaw she should get going.

It was way past sunhigh when Leopardpaw was just about to give up when she smelt blood. Rabbit blood. Leopardpaw pricked her ears forward, thinking it was an enemy cat on ThunderClan territory.

She crouched down then slunk toward the smell, making sure to put her paws lightly in front of her, her tail barley touching the ground. She crept forward until she was behind a bush, she peeked over the bush, and there- there was a hawk! Leopardpaw flicked her tail with satisfaction. She crouched down even lower, then slunk of the bush as quietly as a cat could.

Just as she was 3 fox-lengths away, her paw crunched on a leaf, alerting the hawk that something was stalking it. It began to take off.

"Oh, no you don't," Leopardpaw grunted then gave a huge leap, claws extended. She grabbed the hawk by its wing, making it screech with fury. Within seconds she had it pinned to the ground, the hawk flapping helplessly beneath her weight. She quickly broke its neck. Leopardpaw, feeling very proud of herself, began to drag the huge bird back to camp.

When Leopardpaw reached the camp, the sun was almost gone, making the sky a blood red.

"Leopardpaw's back!" Serenitypaw yowled, alerting the whole camp. When Leopardpaw dropped the hawk in the middle of the camp, she raised her head high.

"Wow, Leopardpaw! That's amazing! How'd you catch it?" Blackpaw asked, coming to stand beside her. Most of the Clan had gathered out into the clearing. Next thing she knew, Timberstar was up on High Rock, looking extremely pleased.

"Cats of ThunderClan, today is a great day," the leader began. Then he turned to Scarpelt.

"Scarpelt, is Blackpaw ready to become a warrior? Has he learned our noble code?"

"Yes, Timberstar."

"Then by the powers invested in StarClan, I ask that you look down on this apprentice and hope agree that he is ready to become a full warrior of ThunderClan," Timberstar paused, "From this moment on, you shall be known as, Blacktail. I hope you use your incredible agility and intelligence to defend this Clan."

Blacktail nodded. "I will."

"We have one more apprentice," Timberstar turned to Loudfoot, who's eyes where simmering with pride.

"Loudfoot, is Leopardpaw ready to become a warrior?" Timberstar asked.

"I don't think a cat has been more ready." Loudfoot meowed.  
Timberstar nodded, "Then by the powers invested by StarClan, I ask that you look down on this apprentice and hope you agree she is ready to be a full warrior of ThunderClan," Leopardpaw raised her head higher.

"Leopardpaw, from this moment on you shall be known as, Leopardblaze! I hope you use your incredible strength and fighting skills to defend this Clan." Timberstar's eyes blazed with pride and joy.

"Leopardblaze! Blacktail! Leopardblaze! Blacktail!" The Clan chanted, Loudfoot and Mosspaw calling out the loudest. Leopardblaze looked to the darkening sky, a single star shone, and she knew it was Brownpatch, looking down on her.

"I hope I made you proud." Leopardblaze whispered.

"Is that all you got?" Braveheart grunted. Leopardblaze still visited the Dark Forest for lessons; she would stop at nothing to be better than any warrior. But Fierceheart hadn't been around a lot, so that left Braveheart and Frostsoul; though she never entered the training, she usually watched.

"No. I've got more!" Leopardblaze flung herself at Braveheart knocking him off his paws, then pinned him.

"Okay, okay. You win this round. Now get off me." Braveheart panted. Leopardblaze quickly got off him, shaking her some-what sand filled fur. Then Frostsoul stood up, and padded over to them.

"I want to spar with Leopardblaze, if that's okay?" She looked at her father.

"Yes, yes. Go ahead." Frostsoul nodded, then looked at Leopardblaze.

"Now, you know how you fight large cats. Let's see if you can fight small cats." Frostsoul meowed, crouching.

"Of course I can!" Leopardblaze slightly growled, crouching too.

"Well, I'll be the judge of that." With that Leopardblaze lunged at Frostsoul, but Frostsoul was quicker and dashed under her, and spun around, amusement in her silver-blues eyes. Leopardblaze spun around quickly, then lunged right, but at the last minute going left at Frostsoul. Frostsoul easily jumped to the right, landing lightly on her paws. Leopardpaw let out a yowl of frustration.

"See, it's different. You have to rely on your agility more than your strength. Now, Fierceheart didn't teach you that, did she?" Frostsoul questioned, raising her tail.  
Leopardblaze hesitated then nodded.

"That's what I thought. But don't worry, that's why I'm here. To teach you that." Frostsoul sat down, then once again looked up at the forever clouded moon. "You need to leave now. It's almost sunrise. And I'm sure Spottedpelt wouldn't want you sleeping in on your first day as a warrior!"

"Leopardblaze! Hey, wake up!" A paw poked her side. Leopardblaze's eyes flew open and she sprang up onto her paws. She looked around frantically. "What, what?" she meowed.

"Leopardblaze, calm down. I hope you don't wake up like this every morning." Brambleclaw eyed her, his tail flicking from side to side.

"What? No, no. Of course not. I just had a bad dream, that's all." She licked her paw then drew it over her face a couple times.

"I hope you don't sleep like that every night." Loudfoot grumbled from his nest not too far away from her. Leopardblaze looked at him curiously.

"You where yowling and meowing all night. Which I heard from Brightpaw that you also did that in the apprentices den." Loudfoot meowed, amusement gleamed in his eyes. Leopardblaze scowled at her old mentor then followed Brambleclaw out of the den.

"Do I need to go on patrol or something?" Leopardblaze asked Brambleclaw.

"Yes. Spottedpelt wanted you to join her patrol." Leopardblaze nodded then headed over to where she spotted Spottedpelt talking with Cindernose, while Mosspaw sat a little far off, a concentrated look on her face.

"Hey Mosspaw, what are you-"

"Shh!" She hissed, then after a few moments looked up at Leopardblaze.

"Hello. What can I do for you?" Mosspaw meowed, sounding older then beyond her age.

"Mosspaw," Leopardblaze let out a _mrrow_ of laughter, "I'm your sister. Can't I just come and see you without being injured?"

Mosspaw flicked her tail. "Sorry. Guess I'm just used to sounding so formal."

Leopardblaze was just about to ask her what she had been doing a couple minutes before, Spottedpelt turned to Leopardblaze and meowed: "Come on. Where going on patrol."

* * *

**Soooo... What'ya think? See that button down there? Make sure you click on it!.. Please!**


End file.
